


A Gentle Reminder

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cousins, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, non-expicit incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Hugo needs to remember what day it is.





	A Gentle Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> Written on Day 8 of May Madness for the prompts "One week" and "Azure", tangentially related to the other next gen fics I've written this month.

“So what have you got me?” She asked guilelessly.

“G-got you? I’ve not, was I supposed to get you something?” Hugo said, feeling unbalanced as much by the usual butterflies Lily Luna’s presence awakened in the pit of his stomach as by the unexpected question. He ran his hand through his bushy brown hair and decided that honesty was the best response. “What is the occasion?”

Lily clasped both of her hands to the centre of her chest and her mouth opened into a scandalised ‘Oh’ shape.

“Hugo, surely you are kidding me!”

“No,” Hugo said.

“Not flowers?”

“No,” Hugo said again.

“Not chocolates?”

“No!” Hugo said for a third time, now chuckling in a mix of amusement at her persistence and bemusement at the same thing.

“Cash, then, surely,” Lily said, folding her arms under her chest.

“Are you asking for a loan?” Hugo said, frowning, Lily went on a shopping spree every Hogsmeade weekend, it wasn’t entirely unbelievable her spending had exceeded what she could easily pay but he didn’t think they’d managed it last weekend at any rate. “What’s this all about?”

Lily’s fierce expression faded and she rolled her eyes at him.

“I’m only teasing, Hugo.” - she punched his arm affectionately and Hugo rubbed it absent-mindedly - “But really, I thought you’d be more excited about our anniversary.”

Hugo felt his heart skip a beat and then return beating double time, his ears going red.

“a-a-Anniversary?” He spluttered.

“That’s right, one week anniversary,” Lily said, cheerily. “I didn’t think you could forget over the course of the week.”

“I didn’t forget!” Hugo insisted. “I just think of one week as ‘ask for a second date’ territory not ‘it’s our anniversary’”.

Lily just smiled at him.

“Anyway, I’m pretty sure that’s the first time either of us used the word date.” Hugo continued.

“Well that was silly of both of us, wasn’t it?” Lily said. “Because it was, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, yes, it was.” Hugo said, though his mouth had gone very dry. 

“So... Anniversary.” Lily said simply.

“r-right, you’re right,” Hugo said.

He reached out and took Lily’s hand in his, soft and smooth and warm, he squeezed it gently, and she squeezed back. Then he set off and walked towards the front door of the castle. Lily squeaked in surprise, and had to trot along side him to keep up.

“Hugo! What are you doing?” She said.

“Something special,” Hugo said as they went across their front lawn. “Been planning this since last week, actually.”

“Liar, you’re such a liar, Hugo, I made the first move.”

“I asked you out, didn’t I?” 

“Fine but I said it was our anniversary. I made the second first move!“

“Of course you did, sweetie.” Hugo said and picked up his pace.

They were well out of sight of the front of the castle, when Hugo slowed to a halt on top of a small hillock.

“Here we go, would you look at that,” He said, waving his hand.

The grounds of Hogwarts swept out before their vision, smooth waves of green grass, boarder by forest on one side and the lake on the other, Lily thus distracted he pulled out his wand behind his back and conjured a picnic blanket and basket full of sandwiches and bottles of butterbeer. 

“Ta-da!” He said, when Lily noticed.

“When did you learn to do all this?” She said.

“This week,” Hugo said with a smile, “and you said NEWT revision was a waste of time.”

Lily punched him on the arm but he just smiled and they settled down on to the chequered blanket.

“Such a beautiful day, ” Lily said, who was looking up at the clear azure sky.

“Yes, it is,” Hugo said, who wasn’t.


End file.
